The Diary of Ginevra Molly Weasley
by truluvisforever
Summary: This is Ginny's diary starting in her fourth year. It shows you her persspective on events such as The DA meetings, the battle at the Ministry,and her and Harry's first kiss.


Description: This is going to be Ginny's diary from the summer before her fourth year (Order of the Pheonix) and continue untill at least the end of her fifth year (Half-Blood Prince) but I might carry it on longer than that depending on if I can think of ideas for it still. I always thought it would be interesting to have Ginny's perspective on some of the books so I decided to write it. So here goes.

Diclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR's anything you don't is mine. 

**The Diary of Ginevra Molly Weasley **

_August 4, 1995 _

My mom just gave me this diary because she feels that I probably need somewhere I can vent my feelings. I have had a bad experience with diaries, but since my mom gave this to me I think it is probably safe. I just found out that Harry got into trouble with the ministry and is going to come and stay at Grimmauld Place with all of us until school starts back. I am really excited. I know that I told Hermione that I gave up on Harry and I did, but I still like him. I know I shouldn't I mean after all there is no way he is ever going to like me plus I have a boyfriend, but I just can't help it. Well mom is calling me down for dinner so I have to go.

_August 5, 1995 _

You know what, Hermione might be really smart, but she is blind when it comes to guys liking her. Whenever I suggest her asking Ron out she freaks out on me and starts saying stuff like, "I don't like him, and even if I did he doesn't like me," Yeah right that is so not true. If they don't like each other why do they fight like an old married couple? I mean honestly does she think the rest of us are blind. Well my day has been pretty uneventful that has just been bugging me for awhile so I thought I would vent about it. Since that is what this diary is for.

_August 6, 1995 _

Harry is here and just as gorgeous as ever. No, wait I didn't just say that he's not gorgeous I can not like him. But, he is so amazing, cute, sweet, funny, tough, smart, and he is great at quidditch… No, I do not like him…. I can not like him, but I do. No, I don't. Oh great, now I am arguing with myself in this thing. That can not be healthy.

_August 6, 1995 _(really really late)

I can't sleep, so I thought I would vent some more in this thing. Percy is the world's biggest git. I can't believe he has done this to mom and dad. How could he have said those awful things about dad? I know this all happened a while ago, but all of us kids were talking about it tonight. He is such a jerk. I mean sure we were never rich, but we were happy. So, what exactly was the big deal? How could he have blamed dad for us being poor? And why does it matter if we were poor anyway? He is such a pig-headed jerk.

_August 8, 1995 _

I don't know if I can take much more cleaning. That is all we do day and night. Clean! Clean! Clean!

_August 10, 1995 _

We are still just cleaning all day and all night. I have decide to make some lists about why I should and shouldn't like Harry that way if the shouldn't list is longer it will help me get over him. Well here goes:

Reasons I should like Harry:

He is super sweet.

He is funny.

He is brave.

Face it he is gorgeous.

Reasons I shouldn't like him:

I have a boyfriend.

He doesn't like me that way.

Crap! The should like list is longer. Now, how am I ever going to get over him.

_August 12, 1995 _

Harry's hearing with the Ministry of Magic is today. I am so nervous. What if he gets expelled? I will hardly ever get to see him if that happened. Wait that shouldn't matter I do not like him anymore. Oh, who am I kidding I love him and there is no way I can stop myself. I really hope he gets off without getting expelled.

_August 12, 1995 _(later that day)

**HE GOT OFF!!!! **I am so happy. He got off, he got off, he got off!!!!!!!!! All day today Fred, George and I have been dancing around chanting, "He got off, he got off, he got off". Mom got mad at us after awhile, but we kept doing it. I was too happy to quit. I am so happy he got off. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't. I don't think I would have been able to stand going that long without seeing him.

_August 14, 1995 _

Hermione and I just had a talk. It was a continuation of the talk that made me decide to go ahead and go out with Michael Corner. Last year, she said that if I got a boyfriend it might help me get over Harry faster. I didn't think that it would work, but I did it anyway in hopes that maybe it would make him jealous. Well guess what, it isn't helping me get over him. nor is it making him jealous. I am going to keep going out with Micheal though, because he is pretty awesome, and I might eventually like him more than Harry.

_August 19, 1995 _

Not a lot has been going on in my life. The Hogwart's booklists still haven't arrived. I wonder who the new Gryffindor prefects will be. My guess is probably Hermione and Harry. Harry might have gotten into too much trouble over the years, but I am willing to bet everything I have on Hermione being one.

_August 23, 1995 _

I really wish that Harry would like me. I know I am supposed to be getting over him and everything, but it is hard. He is absolutely amazing. I would give anything to kiss him just one time or even just hold his hand. One time at dinner when I was passing him the butter our hands touched and it was absolutely magical. My hand tingled for hours. I can only imagine what would happen if he kissed me one day. I would probably faint or something stupid like that.

_August 25 1995 _(Around 1:20 in the morning)

I just got back from the kitchen, where I was getting a midnight snack, and guess what? Harry was down there too and we talked for a little while before we both went back upstairs. Here is what we said.

Me: Hey, I didn't know anyone else was awake. What are you doing down here?  
Him: I could ask you the same thing.  
Me: I was hungry and couldn't sleep so I decided to get a snack.  
Him: Yeah, same with me.  
Me: Oh, is there any reason why you couldn't sleep?  
Him: Yeah, Ron's snoring. How about you, is there anything wrong?  
Me: (I laugh a little at the Ron's snoring part of his answer) No, I am just not tired. Oh, and if you roll Ron onto his side he will stop snoring  
Him: Alright I will give that a try when I finish my snack.  
Me: Okay. (I then took an apple out of the refrigerator and slowly walked back upstairs.)

It is so hard to talk to him, but Hermione says I have to if I ever want him to like me. I have to force myself to say stuff though, and a lot of times I say stupid stuff. I guess it will probably get easier the more I do it and I should just keep trying.

_August 28, 1995 _

Booklists still haven't arrived. I don't know what is taking them so long to get here they usually arrive much sooner than this. It could be because Dumbledore is so busy with The Order, but I think McGonagall usually writes them, so I don't know. Harry smiled at me today at dinner. I got an apple out of the fruit bowl and he smiled at me, as if to signify he hadn't forgot our late-night chat. I wish he liked me, but I know he never will. Besides, even if he did if he ever touched me I think Ron would probably rip his head off.


End file.
